(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sonar system and, more particularly, to a system that provides a sonar operator with the most likely range of the target of interest.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Sonar systems are used for analyzing acoustic energy to determine the identification of the acoustic energy and the location of the source of acoustic energy, whether the source be a ship or a school of fish.
Sonar systems are known and some of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,371; 5,184,330; 5,537,380; and 5,657,296. Further, systems for analyzing geographic data by interactively displaying selected properties to an operator are known, and one such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,461.
Sonar systems may have a range of the day display. The traditional range of the day display provided to a sonar operator is a single xe2x80x9cbestxe2x80x9d estimate of the detection range to a threat of interest or acoustic source and is based on expected own ship, target, environmental, and operator selectable sonar parameters. Sonar systems having such a range of display include military legacy SONAR systems AN/BQQ-5, AN/BSY-1, AN/BSY-2, AN/SQQ-89, as well as, commercial fish finding sonars. The estimate is provided in a non-interactive manner by use of static estimates determined by the sonar operator.
It is desired that the estimate of range to an expected acoustic energy source or threat submarine be provided in an enhanced interactive manner. The prior art range estimate can also be enhanced by providing a graphical tool that allows the sonar operator the flexibility of varying critical own ship, environmental, and operator parameters, in xe2x80x9cwhat ifxe2x80x9d scenarios with each xe2x80x9cwhat ifxe2x80x9d scenario leading to an improved estimate.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a system that allows the operator to visualize the process for detecting undersea objects and improves the sonar operator""s ability to find schools of fish or submarines in a shorter time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for range contours related to different levels of probability of detection, target aspect angle, different depths, and different operational conditions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide for range contours in various rendering by utilizing different shapes and color scales to more definitively define the range contour.
It is still a further object of the present invention to utilize a real time linkage to satellite communication systems that provide information associated with an existing surface traffic, existing surface traffic noises, or weather, all such information being used to provide more realistic sonar performance predictions.
Accordingly, it is the general purpose and object of the present invention to provide a system that presents to a sonar or ship operator the most likely range to a target of interest. The system provides range estimates to targets of interest and counter detection ranges based on operator interaction with a range of day display. The system provides the sonar operator with interactive sessions allowing for a back-and-forth dialogue between the sonar operator and the system itself.
The system providing for the interactive dialogue generates range contours determined by the probability of the detection of the undersea object. The system comprises a computer, a display, and input means. The computer has a plurality of ports and is responsive to application programs. The display is operatively connected to some of the ports of the computer. The input means is also operatively connected to some of the ports of said computer. The sonar operator can use the input means for selection of parameters that are directed into the computer and manipulated by application programs having a computational model. The selectable parameters comprise own ship""s parameters, target parameters, environmental parameters, and operator parameters. The application programs manipulate the parameters in accordance with the computational model to generate at least one contour having a predetermined probability of detection and causing at least one contour to be rendered on the display.